


One does for family

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space: The Classic Series, Predator Series
Genre: Attack, Blood and Gore, Concern, Family, Gen, Jupiter 2, Lots of redshirts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starts out as a ordinary day being lost in space, Survival, Swearing, Worry, challenge, spaceship, town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Will wasn't planned to come but he had to run in anyway.Originally, this was seen as a series of scenes where The Yautja arrives to the Robinsons, Smith overhears that the Yautja is headed to Earth for a hunt, decides to hitch a ride, makes his goodbyes, and goes off with the Yautja but he realizes at the wrong moment that this Yautja is huntinghumanoids. Like him. He is going to be the hunt. He screams and goes toward the door hitting on it as the ship is preparing to lift off pleading for help. The ship leaves the planet without the Robinsons knowing the Yautja's true intentions but only Smith knows. And  from there, everything after the landing in my mind is the same except the Robot was never here.Either way, the way this idea developed is probably still as satisfying and fun as that one because the end is the goddamn same. It will end like a Predator movie but a heartwarming sequence is going to be there and leave you smiling. At least I hope it does at the time of writing this note.





	1. A

The scene started out in thermal heat vision on a mountain area. There were greenery below the purple and blue sky hanging above a unnamed planet. There were voices coming and closer to the viewer as the camera turned away from the valley toward two figures headed their way. There were three heated figures going down the valley walking side by side. The thermal vision was replaced by typical vision as the view went further toward the trio similar to a camera would when viewing something distant.  
  
"You weren't there," Smith replied. "it is perfectly human to forget a picnic basket parting gifts."  
  
 "For you, it is," The Robot replied. "'For most people that is not."  
  
"Those aliens still have it and waiting for us to return," Will said.  
  
"Hmm," Smith said. "I believe they are," he let out a satisfied sigh. "Perfectly respectable group."  
  
 "No, no, no," Will said. "Don't start on that. Remember last time we came across Calabrians? They tried to eat you for dinner!"  
  
"William," Smith said. "I am very disappointed in you."  
  
"You do not judge people for what they are but for who they are," The Robot said. "We cannot judge without evidence." the  Robot turned toward the doctor. "Judging has gotten Doctor Smith into trouble."  
  
"Why you big lump of rock," Smith said, in disgust.  
  
"I am neutral on this topic," The Robot said, wheeling past the two before Smith could yank the power pack off him. Smith placed his hands on his hips watching the Robot wheel off ahead of him as Will laughed.  
  
"He is right." Will said. "You do go off with your stomach not your eyes."  
  
"Hmhph," Smith said, with a wave then walked on ahead seeing the Robot had stopped. "Robot, we are halfway there!" He marched to the eerily silent Robot. "What is the matter?" he placed his hands on his hips. "Rocks got into your circuits?" He came to the Robot's side glaring down at him, furiously, and irritable.  
  
"Warning," The Robot whispered. "Warning." Smith looked on then stepped forward and turned around.  
  
"There is no danger," Smith said.  
  
 "Come behind me," The Robot replied, as Will came to a stop because the Robot extended his long arm stopping the boy in his tracks. "And remain very still."  
  
Smith rolled a eye.  
  
"There is nothing here," Smith replied, with a dismissive wave of his hand  "Asides to Will, you, and me---"

Smith was cut off from finishing when he was yanked back from the two with a startled scream and felt a distinctively sharp object pressed against his neck. He saw the dark, furry arm to the Calabrian that had a armor coating it. He can smell blood dripping off the man's heavy, rounded armor. Calabrian's were heavily armored compared to most aliens who they crossed paths with. Sometimes, they just wore light armor with civilian wear draped over it. It didn't help that the Calabrians were heavily disliked in Galactic and seen as bad company to travel with.  
  
"You led the predator to our camp," came the growl that chills down Smith's spine. "What did they offer you? A trip back to your planet?"

"I do not know who you're talking about," Smith said. "Had I actually partnered with them, do you think I would come back for a mere picnic basket?"

"Liar!" The dagger made a short, little cut on what was exposed of Smith's neck leaving a small trail of blood.

"Doctor Smith makes a good point, Mr Holster," Wills said. "He wouldn't run into danger over something insignificant such as a picnic basket."  
  
Holster glanced up toward the top of the valley as he backed away then toward Will.  
  
"There is four of us left, little boy," Holster said, with great disdain. "There used to be eight!"

Holster held eight of his ten fingers up pressing further against Smith's neck earning a small trickle of blood sliding down the purple turtle neck. 

"That is terrible," Will said.

 _"Eight_ when we landed here!" Holster reiterated. "Eight survivors of a on-going hunt. And now, the predator has found us because of Doctor Smith!" Holster shook his head as the Robot didn't move while Smith flinched then Holster turned his attention onto Smith. "We will your friend pay just like he did for us."  
  
"Please," Smith plead. "don't kill me."  
  
His terrified blue eyes looked on toward the Robot and Will. 

Smith saw a humanoid being kneeling down on the upper rims of the valley.

The being stood up to their feet then jog along the edge. His blue eyes widened in fear watching rock fall down the wall. It was a tall figure with deadlocks that had rounded rings bouncing on the shoulders and seemed very lightly armed. There was a object on the muscular being's shoulder. Smith slowly witnessed the being vanish before his eyes in a way blending in with the surroundings. Recognition flashed on his face then a horrifying realization dawned on his face. His eyes caught the shape of a figure moving along the blue sky that was sending bits of rock chipping down the valley. Each rock tumbled down the ground in the space behind Will and the Robot.  
  
"I am going to do more than kill you," Holster said. "I am going to kill your little friend."  
  
"Negative!" The Robot extended a red sparking claw then aimed it at Holster.  
  
"Run, William!" Smith cried out. "Fast as you can!" Will took a step back. "Don't look back!"  
  
Will turned around and fled from the scene running fast as he could.

The boy tripped then fell to his feet against the rocky scenery with his hands landing on somewhat large, gray rocks.

Holster fired multiple times as he stepped back with a struggling Smith in the direction of Will. The Robot fired back wheeling away after Will as the camera changed from normal vision to thermal heat.  Whoever was watching tilted their head at what was going on from below replaying the dialogue, " _Negative!_ " over and over including " _Run, William!_ ". Smith was screaming for help being dragged away from the scene. The screams stopped once they had vanished in clear view. The camera moved from the valley then up toward the above landing to the surface then ran.


	2. family

Holster dropped Smith to the ground in front of the vase shape starship that had the door open from in front of him. Smith placed his hand onto his neck applying pressure to it turning his gaze up where there stood three Calabrians in front of the doorway with their arms folded instead of eight that he had seen in his previous visit. Their armor were coated in red splatters that contrasted against their golden theme. The pinch cut Smith's work. The bleeding came to a stop after a moments of his arrival to the base. Smith staggered up to his feet  then stepped back until he felt a dagger meeting his back. Smith stiffened where he stood.  
  
 "One more wrong move and you're a dead man," Holster said.  
  
"Holgg, Cal, Genis, Holster," Smith said. "I don't know what happened here but I had no part in it."

"Like you had nothing to do with it," Holster said, outraged.  
  
Holster turned the man toward him then delivered a punch knocking Smith back into the arms of the two Calabrians.

The Calabrians had a firm grip on his shoulders keeping him up.

He looked up toward the encoaching Calabrian feeling his blood run cold.

In that moment, the cowardly doctor felt doomed.

The idea that his family was going to find his broken shell discarded in front of the Jupiter 2 was unappealing as being dead. His perception on the world was going slower before his eyes. Each step taken by Holster went slow and slower before him. Smith was vulnerable and helpless. All too familiar feelings that he had become familiar with after being lost in space with colonists, a pilot, and Robot The Calabrians did not have a cell or a booth left around to hold him or play with him for a little while watching him suffer being trapped. They were going to make him suffer in ways that he couldn't imagine. Being trapped was a event that normally happened to him and suffering had become his third best friend.

Smith was frozen by terror as Holster approached him and his eyes grew small.

"No, no, no," Smith shook his hands "Please!"

The camera's view was blocked off as Holster stepped in the way.

The sound of skin meeting skin loudly was heard as the camera panned back as the view turned to thermal vision. Smith was punched repeatedly at the face by the tall, dominant Calabrian then another stepped in and did the same. Smith cried with each punch to the face. Cal and Genis dragged the unconscious coward behind the spaceship as Holster rubbed his knuckles. He looked over with wary eyes toward the entrance of the spaceship with a pang of regret appearing on his face and sorrow. He turned his attention off the background then walked in joining his friends.


	3. is

"John!" Maureen called. "You should come take a look at this."

John's eyebrows hunched together then came into the Jupiter 2 leaving Will with his siblings. The Robot followed after the head members of the Robinsons. The black screen was showing the map of the planet across from the main bridge console.  Maureen was holding on to two of her fingers. The kind, compassionate woman was looking on worried toward what was appearing off the screen. It was a little disheartening but the level of technology demonstrated on a group was very unique. They counted at least six lifeforms randomly appearing. Two of them were very close together.

"They're in the tropics," Don said.

"Who are they?" Maureen asked.

"The Calabrians and Smith," Don said.

"Now, they're in the arctic," John said.

"What?" Maureen said, baffled

"They're back on the desert," Don said.

"It's like they're being chased," John said.

"Chased," Maureen said, then looked on worryingly toward her partner. "That story about the predator. . ."

"Isn't just a story after all," John said.

"There is five lifeforms," Don said.

"Five?" John asked, baffled. "What happened to the sixth?" as Maureen gasped, covering her mouth.

"I don't know," Don said, watching the screen jump with the figures darting to and from. "Something is going out there."

"They are being  hunted down by a technologically advanced being," The Robot said.

"One by one," Don said. "Transporting for their lives."

"I wonder what happened to their ship," John said. "They could have flown away from danger."

"And taken Smith with them," Don said. "He is not the passenger."

"Not at all," John agreed, as Don paled.

"Now there is four," Don said. 

John left the bridge then returned on the elevator with two laser pistols.

"Three," Don added.

"The number hasn't changed from three,"  The Robot said. "They  must be holding their ground against the threat."

"They are getting near to the cliffs!" Don said, turning away from the screen. "That is not random."

"It isn't," John said.  "I have a good feeling that Smith is one of those two. Let's go to the mountains."

"He is headed to the tallest mountain according to the scanner," Don said. "We are not going to make it in time."

The Robot bobbed his head up.

"Let me handle that problem," The Robot said. "They will be slowed down."

"That can work in our favor," John said, then they went out of the Jupiter 2 to the concerned family. "We will be right back with Smith." Maureen slid the folded, gray thick object down the ramp alongside the two men then made it come to a stop in front of the Jupiter. "By then, we'll know just what we're facing."

Don came over to Maureen's side then came over to the back of the square, large platform. John and Mauren unslid the side light weight deflated tank treads while Will and Don unslid the other two sets from underneath. Don applied the antenna on to the top of the Chariot with a single click. John pressed a button underneath the Chariot then stepped aside. The Robinsons watched the Chariot unfold before their eyes until it was big again with open doors. One by one the doors were closed until the front side were the only ones open.

"Come back in one piece, John," Maureen said, taking her partner's hand.

"I will make sure I do, darling," John replied, squeezing her hand looking down at her reassuringly.


	4. not

Going after Smith wasn't out of the usual for Don and John. The mountains were a very distant landmark of the planet but close enough to reach via Chariot. The Chariot was speeding fast as it could over the hills. It couldn't be help but there was uncertainty spreading through out the Chariot. The uncertainty that they could deal with whatever the Calabrians had brought with them efficiently. They had dealt with many of the problems that Smith had brought to their doorstep. But a xenohunter was a rather new threat that had never been faced before. John had only heard of this creature from some of the stories told by visitors. Visitors who were survivors of their attack.

_"They attack when you least expect. . ."  The conehead  said._

All the warnings were the same.

_"When they do attack. . ." came the battle weary Orion.  
_

Except for how they were said.

_"The environment has come to life and attacks you . ." the rogue Jaffa said, one hand placed on their spear placed beside them.  
_

Almost word for word.

_"Over and over until it's just you and them," The Bajoran said, hauntingly._

Regarding future foes.

_"If you hear the sound of clicks from behind you. . ." The grayed Klingon said._

When it came  to giving advice.

_"Don't be a idiot about this," The Tellarite stood up from the table with hands rolled into fist. "Turn around and kill them!"_

Some were even more blunt.

_"Before they kill you," The silver haired Vulcan elder finished, calmly._

Don looked over toward John.

"Got your nerves shot?" Don asked.

"The xenopredator," John said. "If they are what everyone has said, we shouldn't be going armed."

"That predator is focused on one thing and one thing only," Don said. "His prey. Not us."

"And what if he tries to kill us?" John asked, looking over toward Don.

"Predator's don't kill children," Don said, then he added jokingly. "Or robots for that matter."

"Jupiter 2 to Chariot," Maureen's voice came over.

"Chariot here," Don said, picking up the receiver.

"The Robot has done all he can," Maureen said. "Whoever is holding Smith is going up the cliff." 

"Thanks," John said, once handed the receiver by Don. "Tell the Robot that we appreciate his help and Smith will too."

"Will do," Maureen said.

"Chariot out," John said, then put it back.

"Smith must be giving a struggle," Don said, lowering the receiver.

"That gives us more time to catch up," John said.

"Lots of time," Don said.

"Just this once," John said. "Smith hadn't done anything and he is in trouble."

"To be fair, I gave him four hours," Don said.

"I bet three," John said, turning his attention onto Donn with ashamed look.

"Three?" Don said. "That's not far off from Judy's bet."

"What was hers?" John asked.

"Two hours and fifty-three minutes," Don said.

"That was very close," John said.

"I have to shell out some chore time with Judy," Don said.

"Just how many chores did you bet on the pool?" John asked.

"More than one," Don said, sheepishly earning a laugh and a head shake from John.

The two men turned their attention to the road. Don had his eyes trained for the familiar black and purple figure with grayed hair contrasting against a brighter figure that was more of a stand out than anything. Just as it typically happened when it came to finding Smith in a hostage situation typically at the base of operations that the alien sometimes brought him to. Smith could typically be found in a cryostasis pod awaiting transport or pleading to be let free alongside the alien while wearing a golden collar around his neck (and sometimes be wearing a mouth clamp with red, weeping eyes). Finding Smith in tears being held captive was not often. Most of the time, Will or the Robot were found beside him in the middle of the mess. And this time was different.

Drastically different when it compared to most situations.

It was silent inside the Chariot asides to the sound from the wheels.

It was the kind of silence that was normally held before a confrontation.

Don didn't like the silence. Not one bit. He tolerated it to a point.

"And there he is," John said, parking the Chariot by the steep hill. 

Don was the first one out of the Chariot along with the laser pistol then waited for John to come out of the Chariot. John landed beside  Don. The two men ran after the two figures moving at a reasonably apparating pace. John came to a stop behind the boulder once he got a good look of the two men with a grave expression on his face. The professor grabbed on the man's shoulder stopping him from going on ahead. 

"What is the matter?" Don asked.

"Don't fire at him during the climb, John said.  "Just don't."

"Ah, Smith is struggling that bad," Don said, watching the man shake his head.

"He is not struggling," John said, taking his hand off the younger man's shoulder. "We have to be careful. We can't afford not to be."

"You saw something I don't like," Don said.

"I don't like it either, Don," John said, then went on ahead.

They jogged around the boulder then caught up with the two.

Don saw that Smith was loose in the man's grip with a long, blank but distant stare with his face covered in blood. His graying hair was sprinkled in red covered in what seemed to be strange, small objects that seemed to be vines. The tall Calabrian was holding a bright purple bulky phaser in one of his hands. There was no struggle coming from Smith. Not a scream, cry, or a whimper. It was as though he had given up all together in struggling to break free from the muscular, pudgy Calabrian. Don's blood began to boil watching Smith be dragged against the rocky scenery. He turned his attention onto John then nodded, in understanding, regarding the warning. The Calabrian held up the phaser firing at the two men. They hid behind a mountain corner from the shots. 

The two men determinedly followed him up the mountain passing by space mountain goats taking cover over the formation of the mountain. Don noticed that the man seemed irritated, terrified, and angry all at the same time. He was aiming a complete 180 with a trembling hand. Don gazed around the scenery checking for any unexpected visitors. There wasn't any. It was just them. It seemed that the hunter might have left the prey instead of finishing him off. That it was more entertaining watching the prey lead itself to its death than finishing the hunt. Don turned his attention onto the professor who seemed to be perplexed about the situation turning his attention on to him. _Why? Why?_ They followed after Holster up the mountain until they came to the cliff.

Holster stood on the edge of the cliff with the bloodied doctor.

"Whatever you did to Smith---" Don was cut off by Holster.

"Seen something that he doesn't want to see, you think," Holster interrupted, taking a step back on to the edge of the cliff. 

"Let him go and we can see how we can help you," John said.

Holster laughed, maniacally.

"You are no more fools than he is," Holster said, once he had stopped laughing. "Fools don't live long on hunts. I'll be sparing him the trouble."

"You won't be," John said. "You will give him even more trouble. You've seen enough bloodshed and so has Smith. Let him go."

"You really think that this will be the last bloodshed he sees because of his cooperation?" Holster asked.

They shared a glance with each other then on with the Calabrian.

"Yes," John said.

The Calabrian held his gun up aiming for the two with a murderous, furious expression. 

"Diiee!" Holster shouted, aiming his laser pistol slightly above their heads.

Don  held his laser pistol up then fired at the Calabrian's shoulder knocking him back.

The Calabrian let go falling down with a scream from the edge of the cliff.

He came to a stop when a dark hand reached out grabbing onto his ankle and he looked up with horrified eyes to see the helmet. The helmet that had been chasing him and his crew for days. Holster screamed one last time as he was reached up then stabbed in the chest by a long blade and dragged out from the edge of the cliff. When they came over, Holster's falling figure was no longer there. The two men looked over to see Smith was on the ground trembling, rocking back and forth mumbling to himself. 

"Smith," John came over to the man's side then placed a hand on the cowardly doctor's shoulder. "It is over."

Smith lowered his head, his mumbles turning to random mutterings.

"He is in shock," Don said.

"What is he saying?" John asked.

"I don't know," Don said, shaking his head. He softly added, "I don't know." Looking down on Smith.

"Get him to his feet," John said, then moved his laser pistol into the belt as did Don.

The two men placed their hands on his hands and placed their other hands on to his back gently lifting him up to his feet.

"It's going to be alright, Smith," Don said, looking down on the man's face as he saw the full extent of the Calabrians's damage on his face. "John, " John looked over toward Don.  "I am glad those rat bastards are dead."

They guided Smith toward the Chariot as the scene panned back to reveal the cave in the cliff had blood trickling down.


	5. the

The windows to the Chariot were covered by the curtains upon the return to the Jupiter 2. Will stood alongside the Robot with his hands clenched onto his wrists waiting patiently for Smith to disembark. Concern set over the group seeing the silver curtains were spread out on the windows. The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm shifting toward the Chariot then back in the direction of the professor as the facts pieced together regarding warnings pertaining to the predator. 

"What does Doctor Smith mean by we are all going to die?" The Robot asked.

"That's just Smith being Smith," Don said.

"What's wrong with Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"He is not well," John said. "He doesn't want to be seen right now."

"So he is alive," Will said.

"He is not himself," John said. "Don, how about you go rock hunting with the children?"

"I like the sound of that," Don said, placing his hands on Penny's and Will's shoulders. "And we can decide who has the best rock."

"I'll find a rock that Doctor Smith likes," Will said. "He will love it."

"I am sure he will," John said, meeting Don's eyes then turned his attention on to Judy who nodded then boarded the Jupiter. "He is going to need some time to himself. He might not want to talk."

"If he won't talk to me then I will just talk to him," Will said. "Keep him up with what is going on."

"So I take it that we're not leaving the planet until Smith is feeling better," Penny said.

"Certainly," John said, with a nod. "Alpha Centauri can wait a few days."

Maureen came out of the Jupiter 2 passing by Judy with a wash cloth and a large full bucket of cool water that splashed over the edge to the dirt. She placed the bucket onto the floor of the Jupiter 2 then slid on to the door and closed it behind her. Maureen approached Smith with great care carrying the bucket only coming to a stop beside him then lifted the bucket down. Smith was in a daze leaning against the window. She placed a hand on the side of his shoulder while her fingers curled around bruised points. In a instant, Smith changed from a absent man to a terrified man pressing himself against the curtains with wide scared eyes and panting.

"You're safe,  Smith," Maureen said. "You're safe. You're safe. You're safe."

Smith relaxed against the window sliding down until he was sulking.

"Let me clean your face," Maureen said.

Smith cast his eyes down speaking in french, rather softly and quietly.

"It doesn't matter how ugly you must look like under all that grime," Maureen said. "What matters now is healing. No matter how awful or gruesome it must be."

Smith propped himself up and gripped along the edges of the set relaxing himself.

In a way, Smith was easing himself for the woman.

He had only spent two hours with the Calabrians and that was enough to hurt.

She dapped at his face, gently and carefully. She made sure to clean off what she could with a dry towel that became coated in red. One half of his face was beginning to swell up among the two black eyes.  It felt like forever sitting in the chair obediently waiting for his face to be cleaned off. She cleaned off the blood from his hands after getting the towel wet once more. He was playing through what happened in his mind and over how this could have been avoided all together. She couldn't tell among the appearing facial swelling but he was regretting taking Don's place to take the picnic basket. The bucket was full of red by the time Maureen finished cleaning his face off. By that time, Smith's remaining open had a knowing look to it. Whatever happened it would never have been pretty for anyone going back for the picnic basket. She exited the Chariot then closed the door behind her while holding the bloody bucket.

"Don't touch the side of his shoulders," Maureen said, then watched him nod.

"We touched the back of his shoulders," John said. "How bad is he?"

"Swelling," Maureen said.

"Just swelling?" John repeated, just to be certain.

"Yes," Maureen said.

"I thought that blood was from him," John said.

"If I had to guess then it must be brain matter," Maureen said. She looked toward the Chariot and back. "He is covered in blood."

"He had been in a blood bath,"  John said, horrified.

"John, join them," Maureen said, as Judy handed him another bag "You need it. What you don't need is seeing what he looks like right now."

"I believe you," John said, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it had been Don. . ."

"It would have been much worse," Maureen said.  "Go."

John placed a kiss on her forehead then walked after the direction that the others had gone.

"Mommy?" Judy asked.

"Judy, get me a empty bucket," Maureen said. "and lots of sponges."

Judy returned into the Jupiter.

"How may I help, Maureen Robinson?"  The Robot asked.

"Extract the blood from the water and then dispose of the blood," Maureen said. "We will need it."

She handed the bucket to the Robot.

"Affirmative," The Robot said, then turned around and wheeled away from Maureen.

The camera moved into the Chariot.

Smith made himself look small with his hands wrapped around his knees while trembling. The chariot doors opened before him then Judy came into the room and came toward him. She held her hand out for him gently calling his name. Smith turned his gaze up toward the young woman seeing her holding her hand out. He took her hand and set himself up to his feet. She guided him out of the chariot with a hand placed against his two shoulder blades. When he slid out, the Robot placed a hand against his chest and his back keeping him from falling down to the dirt. Judy's hands felt wet so she looked down toward her hand to see they were covered in blood.

The table had been set up for the clean up process. Judy looked over to see the seat that Smith had been in was stained by blood and the curtains were too. Smith didn't make his usual, insulted comment to the Robot. The Robot's head bobbed up at the unusual characteristics that the doctor had taken on. This was perhaps one of the most serious moments character breaking moments that the Robot had seen of him so far. Smith had a emotional sigh as he straightened himself up regaining his balance. The long, bumpy arms returned into his shell. Smith undressed himself, dropping his clothes into a empty bucket then seated himself down into the wet, silver tub. There were wounds that hadn't been seen before through his outfit. There were bruises all over his body in the shapes of boots.

Smith had become still and his french speaking had ceased. They cleaned off what had remained of the blood from his body and hair then gave Smith his nightie and boxers. Judy gently guided the dazed doctor to his cabin. It was as though he wasn't really there with them but a shell of a man. Judy returned to his cabin with a ice pack then placed it on the side of his face that was swelling up. It seemed his whole face was becoming swelled. She noticed that parts of his eyebrows were missing. Seemingly as though they could been chipped off by the edge of a knife. There were water burns on his face that seemed more disturbing on him than anything. He was laid on his back softly snoring away. Judy quietly closed the door behind her and had a heavy sigh lowering her gaze to the floor.

There was more work to do in the Chariot.

Judy left the residential deck on the elevator.

 _Things have to get better from here,_ Judy wished.


	6. sum

Smith didn't come out of his cabin that night for dinner. There was a empty chair at the table that night and more food then necessary. The unusual clump of large salad was divided evenly among the members until there was a small mound of salad left behind in the bowl. Will had the occasional glances toward the Jupiter anticipating his friend to come down the ramp and start eating. The occasional glances from Maureen even said the same. Maureen carefully placed the remaining salad into a container earmarked for Smith. The Robinsons retired that night.

Maureen was the first member to awake that morning, stretching her arms out, seated on the edge of the shared bed with John then strolled her way down to the galley. She came to a stop in front of the table and picked up the black transparent box. She opened the little box to see that the food hadn't been touched. She looked over toward the residential deck lowering the box down on to the table. It was John who came in wearing a concerned look on his face contrasting his partner's worried expression.

"What is the matter, darling?" John asked.

"Whatever happened back there," Maureen said. "He is terrified to step out."

John leaned against the doorway rubbing his chin with his thumb.

"It must be a dangerous threat," John said. "Most dangerous one we have crossed."

She lowered the box to the table.

"Did you see it?" Maureen asked.

"No," John said. "Must be fast on their feet."

"If we can't protect the children from them--"  Maureen was cut off.

"We will protect them," John interrupted, as Don approached the galley. "Don't think that."

Maureen nodded.

"I can try," Maureen said.

"Who knows," John said. "He could come out of his cabin in the afternoon."

"If he doesn't, then I will make sure he eats in his cabin," Maureen said.

"It's going to be fine," John assured her. 

Don walked off from the galley and retrieved a pair of clothes. Will slowly opened the door to Smith's cabin then leaned against the doorway seeing the silent holding a large, bag with water left on his face. Maureen came over to Will's side then gestured him off  from the scene and came in to the cabin. She gently lifted the bag off Smith to see the swelling was still there. She placed the small box on the improvised table alongside the bed with a fork. She placed a hand on the back of his shoulder looking down toward Smith. He had a difficult sigh. The way he looked was vulnerable. A different side of him that she didn't see asides to the typically proud, terrified, worried, and concerned coward.   

"We will be waiting for you to come out of cabin when you're ready," Maureen said. "Whatever you do, make sure to eat."

She slid her hand off his shoulder stepped back.

"Take all the time you need," Maureen added, picking up the back. "I will come back with another ice bag." Then she started to leave the cabin.

"Merci beaucoup," Smith said. _Thank you very much._

She looked on toward the trembling man.

"You're welcome," Maureen said, then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Smith didn't come out the entire day. The only thing he had done in his cabin was pressing the ice pack against this face staring off toward the wall almost in contemplation. Don didn't know what he was thinking. What was a success to John and Maureen was that he had eaten something. It was a start to getting back on his normal rhythm. Back to himself in every way possible. His appetite hadn't returned in full at all. Debbie's presence around the children proved to be very useful in providing them entertainment. Entertainment that Smith had in his little games had done.

Don could tell that Will was getting pretty worried about Smith. Judy told them not to visit if they didn't want to see what kind of bad shape that Smith was in. Don didn't know how Smith opened the door to his cabin then jumped back with a yelp landing to the floor and slammed the door shut.  He didn't know that Judy had been awake when this occurred not did he know that she had given him a ice pack. If Don were being frank with himself: he wouldn't want to know what was going on with Smith.  But not knowing what happened back there was getting on him. He wanted to know what had happened back there so in the middle of the afternoon,  he came to the door of Smith's cabin where John met him.

"Let me ask him," John said.

"You want to see him that way?" Don asked. "He didn't look pretty when we got him and he still doesn't."

"I am certain," John said. "I have seen beat up men."

John slipped the door open and came into the room. He slid a chair over toward the sitting doctor with a swollen thousand yard stare. The only way he could tell that it was Smith was because of the graying hair, the dirty onesie, and that there was a portable toilet beside the bed. The air in the room felt increasingly unsettled and dark compared to how it normally was when John came to visit the doctor. Which wasn't often. The air normally was light, carefree, and annoyance.

"Smith . . . we have to know what happened back there."

Smith had a ice pack pressed against his face slowly turning his head toward the man.

"Will you talk about it?"

Smith lowered his head then shook it while keeping a firm grip on the ice pack and gazed at him quite point blank.

"I know what you're thinking. . .But I haven't been to the ship. None of us have. Except you."

Smith nodded.

"Were you in there in the ship?"

Smith had a distant, long blank look as the color from his face faded.

"For a little while?"

Smith nodded.

"Ten minutes?"

Smith shook his head.

"Five?"

_Five. Long. Minutes._

"What is in there?"

Smith didn't budge.

"The sight is horrifying,"

Smith had a small nod.

"Enough that we should take masks,"

Smith nodded his head.

"It stinks,"

Smith nodded, again.

"It is bloody,"

Smith whimpered, nodding.

"Was the blood we found you in from that ship?"

Smith shook his head.

"Is that blood from the ones who initially survived?"

Smith nodded.

"Can you direct me to their ship?" 

Smith took off the ice pack raising his remaining eyebrow. 

"Someone has to bury the dead,"

Smith lowered his gaze then gave another a nod.

"Can you do that tonight? Don and I will go to bury them after I bring you back."

Smith had a deep sigh then exhaled.

"I know how difficult it must be for you,"

Smith placed the ice pack onto his face muttering in french waving his free hand in the air.

_If it must be done then so be it._

John stood up from the chair then walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

"What happened back there?" Don said.

"Just what we thought," John said. "they beat him up, took him into the ship, let him see the horror, then they were attacked after they took him out, then. . . ."

"They ran away," Don said.

"Killed one by one," John said. "Don, if that xenopredator is still there. . . we shouldn't bother looking for the site. Not now."

"I agree with that," Don said. "A few more hours might do. Hunters usually stick around to catch more."

"They won't kill any more humans on this planet," John said, then walked off from Don  heading off screen.

* * *

The Chariot was still up when night fell over the Chariot. Smith came out of his cabin, trembling, in his familiar change of clothes. He unzipped the sleeve of his shirt on both wrists then folded them back clenching on to his sides  trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be fine. John appeared from across then gestured him toward the elevator. Smith heaved a sigh then followed the leader of the family but not before taking his newly given ice pack pressing it against his face. Speaking of his face, the swelling was remarkably going down becoming a less version of it. He looked both ways terrified of his surroundings coming over to the elevator. He joined John's side then gripped onto the edge of the rail of the elevator feeling his heart pounding against his chest and his heart raced. 

Smith was speaking french much softer, faster, and terrified with a stutter.

His eyes were fixated on thin air prepared for a random attack that could come. 

John slid the bar to the side then stepped forward. 

He came toward the door to the Jupiter but came to a stop once noticing that Smith wasn't there.

"Smith?"  John said.

He turned and saw the man were frozen where he stood with the ice pack pressed against his face and his other hand gripping on to the rail.

"Smith," John said.

He was trembling all over visibly.

"Don't let it control you," John said. "Danger is all around you. Not not only outside the Jupiter." 

John expected the doctor to insist the Jupiter was more safer than being out in the open.

There was none of that.

John cleared his throat drawing the man's attention up. Smith forced himself forward coming to a landing against the astrogator with a yelp. The raw interior of a genuinely, deeply traumatized Smith was a scene that John had thought that he wouldn't see until after Will died. Smith moved himself forward toward the hatch. John activated the two sets of the doors then walked on toward the Chariot. John opened the side doors to the chariot then hopped in. Smith jumped in following behind the professor and placed his hands on the floor  frozen by terror. He was panting. John closed the door behind the doctor then moved toward the front seat and waited for the panic to end. Smith placed the ice pack on the seat beside him and moved his hand on the edge of the chair moving himself up to his feet with a shaky breath motioning toward the secondary seat taking the ice pack along with him. 

Smith pointed on then John piloted the chariot down the fatal path with the headlights on. Smith was trembling where he sat while pointing the professor in the right direction. The chariot rumbled over the rocks crushing bits of stick into pieces and what remained of rat skulls were shattered into pieces. John followed along the man's directions through the scenery. The man's finger remained trembling and concise. Smith became still as they went through the uncanny valley. John continued on with the drive. He looked around warily for moving wildlife  or for the faint outline of a figure stalking the Chariot.  John came to a stop. Smith lowered his hand and they were feet away from the spacecraft. When he returned his attention on toward the other way, Don was sitting there looking concerned.

"So Smith snapped out of it enough to give you directions?"  Don asked. 

"He did," John said, his eyes on the space craft then slowly reached for the white mask on top of the first one. "Put your mask on."

Don put it on.

"I get the bad feeling I am going to get sick," Don said.

"You just might," John said, as Don put on his mask. 

He went over toward the open doorway  to the spaceship. 

The two men took out their flashlights and finally hopped out of the chariot with Don coming after him. The two men came toward the entrance of the spacecraft then came side by side with a slow walk.  Don aimed his flashlight toward the floor where a body of red liquid remained. There were hand prints on the floor a distinctively rounded bulky shape  that had a 's' shape to it. Don looked over to see several imprints of the 's' imprint that seemingly vanished to the corner of the hall as though someone had picked it up before it could land again.

"Look on the bright side," Don said. "We were wrong about the blood bath part."

"He had brain matter in his hair," John said, Don's face was replaced a horror expression. "The real blood bath happened after he was taken out of the tomb."

"I wonder why they didn't bother to come in here and run away from the xenopredator," Don said.

"They were tired of leaving planets," John said, walking on ahead. "This was their last stand."

"And they still chose to run in the end rather than fight," Don said. "Didn't bother to ask for help from us."

"I get the feeling that we would not have survived that," John said. "Unable to see our opponent. A big disadvantage. A very crucial one." 

They came to a stop in front of a disembodied arm that was still clinging on to a phaser. 

"A very fatal one," Don added.

They heard the sound of something swinging from side to side, gently, as though provoked by the breeze that was being carried into the spaceship. John looked around, cautiously, much like Don was. Don turned the flashlight toward the left then  jumped and turned around. John turned where he had looked to see the face of what had been likely a screaming Calabrian who had been skinned. John turned around and ran after the direction that Don had gone in. They came out of the spaceship taking off their masks and puked dinner out on to the dirt. Don had his hands on his knees then looked over toward John and John shared the same disturbed, grossed expression. 


	7. of

_Don found himself standing at the entrance of the Jupiter 2 holding a laser pistol._

_"John?"_

_He walked in then looked around._

_"Mrs Robinson?"_

_Complete silence on the bridge._

_"Judy?"_

_He stepped forward feeling that he was being watched._

_"Penny?"_

_The door closed behind him so suddenly then he turned toward the elevator._

_"Will?"_

_Don walked in the direction of the door that lead to the hangar bay where the space pod was located. He pressed the button then entered the large room where the space pod rested in the repair shop. He lowered the laser pistol looking around cautiously._

_"Robot?"_

_"Major!"_

_Don turned around at the source of the distant voice._

_"Danger, Major West!"_

_Don walked around the space pod then checked in for---there was lots of blood inside. He stepped back in alarm._

_"We're right here!" Will's voice made him turn around to see the unoccupied doorway._

_Don walked out of the room then pressed a button that made the door close behind him._

_"I'm coming!" Don shouted._

_Don strolled over  to the elevator then quickly moved the railing in front of him and pressed the lower button. The elevator slowly went down to the residential deck as he could hear the cries of Will and Smith. He checked the charge that the laser pistol had then looked up to see dangling, skinned swaying corpses with clothing loosely sticking on to them from the cieling. Don stepped forward in horror sliding the rail aside watching  the outfits slowly being stained in blood._

_"Don!" Will shouted._

_"Help us!" Came Smith's plea._

_"I am coming!" Don said, bolting over toward Will's door._

_Don slid the door open to see the Robot was standing in front of Smith and Will who had blood stained outfits and part of their faces covered in blood of the family. Smith was clinging on to the young boy trembling, terrified, in fear. The Robot was trembling like Smith except  Will wasn't. There was a line of tears from the right side of his face that was clean of blood. Don entered the room with the two._

_"Is everyone all right?" Don asked._

_Smith shook his head._

_"Negative," The Robot said. "No one is."_

_Smith turned white before Don's eyes and the Robot's head bobbed up as a hand gripped on to his shoulder._

_"Don!" Will screamed._

_Don was yanked out of the cabin landing to the floor._

* * *

_**T-thud.**  
_

Don awoke off his bed on the floor to his cabin.

"Just a nightmare," Don said. "It was just a nightmare."

He got up then dusted himself off and moved toward the cabin door. He came to a stop in front of the door. He understood why Smith was reluctant on leaving his quarters. A part of him was afraid to see if that wasn't a dream. Don slid the door open and looked around. Where there was once dead bodies there wasn't any to be seen. He could still see the images replacing the darkness in the bright room that returned into the darkness lacking the figures. They were all alive for the time being. Don lowered his head, sighing out of relief. He made his way toward the elevator slid the familiar railing and pressed the up button. The elevator came to a stop.

He saw Smith standing in between the chairs looking on toward screen.

A welcomed departure from staying inside his cabin for days.

Don slid the barrier aside then walked on toward the man.

"Are you feeling any better?" Don asked the man in the nightie and the night cap.

Smith didn't jump but merely turned away from the large window toward Don with his hands clasped together with a unique expression on his face. The swelling in his face was gone. Smith smelled better then he had in recent days from sticking around in his cabin. As though he had taken a bath while everyone was asleep. His grayed eyebrows were returning where they had once been several days ago before the initial beating. The hand that normally held the ice pack was holding onto the side of his orange, better smelling nightie rubbing along the fabric. 

"I feel alive," Smith said, his eyes growing large at the last part.

"Good," Don said, as Smith's eyes returned to their size.

"Major," Smith started.

"Don't have to thank me," Don said, earning a head tilt from the older man.

"I was not going to say that," Smith said, shaking his head. 

"What?" Don asked

"You wanted to know what I faced," Smith said. "You all do."

"Yes," Don said. "What does it look like?"

"I will give you something better, Major," Smith said.

"That is?" Don asked. 

"The creature is known on Earth as Yautja," Smith said. "Seen as gods. In most parts of Earth they are called the devil and some rural parts, they pin it down as grizzly demon."

"But space has a different name for it," Don said, catching on.

"Space travelers call it the Predator," Smith heaved a sigh placing a hand on the shoulder rest of the chair leaning away from Don. "It had attacked a elite retrieval team several years back before this," he gestured toward the console as he turned then sat down into the chair. "I was the psychologist assigned to Major Dutch and his survivor friend."

"I never heard about that," Don said.

"It was a need to know basis," Smith said. "Regretfully, Alpha Control decided it was best that you and the professor didn't know about it. I believe the Robot knows about the creature." Smith rubbed his chin then lowered his hand into his lap. 

"So you knew about it," Don said. "And you didn't bother to tell us."

"It only happens in the hottest of summers," Smith said. "We don't stay long on most planets we visit. I had hoped in the beginning Preplanis would be one of those planets. . ." Don shook his head, laughing, amused as Smith placed his fingers along his face staring back at him. "Truly I did." he looked down toward the floor looking back. "I wouldn't have minded back then."

"You were never that depressed," Don said, then held his hand up side ways with his other hand placed on his waist. "Sure, you've gone mad more than once."

Smith looked up raising his eyebrows.

"I thought you were better than that," Smith said, insulted. 

"A lot of things happen from then to now," Don said. "You never stood out as the depressed type."

"You thought I was fueled in the beginning with my homesickness just to get home in any other means possible in the first year," Smith said, then waved his hand off dismissively from Don then turned his attention onto the night sky. It slowly sunk into Don as a few things from the first year made sense. "I heard rumors afterwards after every summer that the Yautja popped up," he closed his eyes in a way displaying how disturbed he was. "Sometimes, they were slain by women rather than men and some of them were amputees after the battle for survival was over."

"Do you think this was the work of the Yautja?" Don asked.

"Now, I don't know if this was the work of that same predator species," Smith said, shifting toward the major. "It views everything inferior to it as prey. Strong, muscular, gender fluid," the doctor shook his head. "Compared to humans, they are the perfect hunter."

"What I don't get is hunting humanoids," Don said, as Smith cast a smile from between his fingers that were placed along his face. "I am sure there are better beings to hunt."

"Humans are seen as the most worthy because we cheat," Smith said, then his eyes looked up toward Don. "That makes the hunt a little more fun for the Yautja."

"I pity the people who have to face the Yautja," Don said.

"Not the only one who does," Smith said, clasping his hands together. "I am sure if there were ways to avoid bloodshed by the prey, they would take it."

"They would," Don said, with a nod.  "Even I would."

"That is killing the beast before they get set off," Smith said, then stretched his arms out with a yawn as he stood up to his feet.  Smith scratched his back with a tiredly smile. "Taking night watch?"

"No," Don said. "I couldn't sleep."

"Now, now, Major," Smith said. "Nightmares?"

"Most of them are. . ." Don said. "It's best that you don't know."

"I take that with the most sincere belief," Smith said, with a nod.

Smith walked past the man heading toward the elevator.

"And Zach," Don called.

Smith came to a stop by the elevator.

"Zachary, you senseless nut," Smith said.

Don had a chuckle.

"Welcome back," Don said, earning a confused expression from Smith and a brief head tilt then a small nod.

Smith stepped into the elevator then pressed the button on the side and slid the rail to a close.

"Adieu," Smith said, waving back.

"Good night, Smith," Don said, watching Smith slide further down before his eyes then sat down into another seat and watched the night sky.

Everything was back to the way it should be.

It felt normal to Don.

The kind of normal that Don could live with in all retrospects.

Was it selfish of him to think that?

Being lost in space with a found family that Don thought he could make on his own over decades. It wasn't perfect. It had its flaws. Just the way he liked about a family that cared for each other dearly, no matter what happened. Don sighed, looking on to see the Robot outside the Jupiter still on nightly patrol wheeling back and forth. A constant familiarity that comforted him. Don turned his attention onto the space northern lights. So what is what Smith had his eyes on. The sight was breath taking from inside the Jupiter in awe. Don would never had the chance to see this had they made it to Alpha Centauri's secondary planet Gamma. Don yawned, placing his hands on the back of his hand growing a smile on his face. He was very confident that the Yautja wasn't going to return any time soon.

Don sat there for a hour watching the marvelous sight.

It eased him and this thoughts regarding the  foreseeable future regarding the Yautja.

It calmed him to a point that it took away the nightmare that had awakened him.

Anyone could be a coward. He didn't how long that they could run to safety with a being like the Yautja and fire at the threat to slow them down before they had a face to face confrontation. He didn't want to think about having a confrontation with them. If someone like Smith survived that then perhaps Will could survive that. He shook his head then leaned forward rubbing the sides of his temples then his eyes. Don heaved a sigh out then placed his hands on to the arm rests of the chair. Don stood up from the chair then headed in the direction of the elevator. He pressed the button on the side then watched it come back up toward him. He slid the long barrier aside then walked in and turned toward the bridge. He slid the slim, almost thin metal barrier in front of himself then pressed the button. The elevator rolled down and he came toward his open cabin. Don closed the door then slipped himself back into bed and fell asleep.


	8. blood

Smith waited until he heard the sound of  Don's cabin close then the sound of a body hitting the bed. He slid off the bed then took his night cap off. He took off his nightie then dressed into familiar Jupiter 2 outfit that was purple contrasting against the black v-neck and black pants set alongside the formal military uniform. Smith hadn't changed much physically from when he had taken it off asides to new scars that came from instigating problems with aliens and being hurt in the process. He put on the Jupiter civilian outfit then took his wallet out from the pant pocket of his military outfit. It had aged finely in space. It had been three years since he had stayed longer than a few minutes on Earth. He finished dressing himself up then came to the cabin door.

 _If you don't do this, Zachary,_ Smith reminded himself, _the Jupiter 2 is going to be the shell of what it once was._

More importantly, Will was going to be a orphan if Smith stayed much longer.

That coudn't be allowed if Smith could help it. This was something he could control. Something he could prevent. 

He opened the door gently then slowly walked out of the room keeping a eye out for the members of the Robinsons unexpectedly coming out of their cabins. He closed the door gently behind him. 

"What one does for family is immeasurable," Smith commented to himself, observing the closed doors to the Robinsons's cabins.

Smith had the highest regard for the Robinsons.

Smith was visualizing them getting up in the morning to find that he was gone.

Alive, and well, unharmed, compared to him. The pain they may be in to find that he was missing. Searching for him for hours and coming up without any signs that he lived with them. All except for his nightie, night cap, and the outfits left in the drawer for the mornings. They would still have each other, struggle to find Alpha Centauri, find Duetronium on their visits to random planets and stay awhile while waiting for the Duetronium drilling rig to gather some up. Their trusted robotic friend doing his best to protect them, and Debbie being Debbie. The chances of the plan working in his favor was slim but it was worth the risk. The pain of separation was going to be worthwhile even if it was going to be a little bit. Everything was going to be alright if it went through the way he figured it. 

"Oh, the pain. . . the pain," Smith said, softly.

Things could be made problematic at any given moment before their happiness could be ensured.

He fully expected Will to come out when he least expected it. Penny, if he was lucky. She always took his word. Judy would have made sure that he didn't leave by calling out for Don then that would drawn John and Maureen out of their shared cabin. Everyone would have awakened to see what was going on. He knew they would stop him then try to handle the foe by seeking the predator out and getting killed in the process without having seen the predator. Maureen waiting until it was morning where Will and the Robot would go after them using Smith as their guide. Loss was in the cards either way if they tried to fight against Death. The Robinsons were bigger than him. The mission was bigger than him. Family was bigger than raising a orphan.

He was leaving for them.

The foe was not exactly the kind to leave once finding a worthy opponent.

John and Don filled that bracket.

As did Maureen when it came to defending her children.

Judy, could, if she were provoked.

Penny wasn't a little girl anymore but growing into a young woman.

Smith made his way up on the ladder. _For them. For them. For them. For them._ Was Smith's mantra bringing himself up. He gently lifted himself up to the top using the side railing. He made his way toward the bridge then walked toward the hatch. He felt along the astrogator then on to the the familiar red handle, fondly looked over toward the elevator, then toward the seats where Don and John would be sitting during the flight. The Robinsons were going to reach Alpha Centauri with or without him. It all hinged on his plan regarding the 'with/without'.

Smith came to the side of the door. In the next moment, the doctor felt a cascade of feelings sweep over him. It was a wave of soft, slim sadness that left him trying to regain his balance. The feelings were dripping through his head similar to walking through a waterfall then closed his eyes and squeezed them as his forehead was placed against his arm. It was more difficult than he thought leaving the Robinsons behind. He wanted to stay with them. Safe and sound with people that he considered _family_. A family that he didn't know that he was looking for this whole time.

 _"One more step and there is no coming back, Doctor Smith,"_ Smith could imagine Maureen behind him telling him.

Smith looked over his shoulder toward the empty bridge of the Jupiter.

"I know," Smith said, turning his attention onto the door.

Smith put in the command with a calm demeanor.

The door to the Jupiter 2 opened before him and he walked out of the Jupiter.

"Doctor Smith," the Robot came to a stop. "You will need help."

"Do you speak Yautja?" Smith asked, pausing before the Robot at the bottom of the platform with his hands clasped together in his lap.

"I can make noises,"The Robot said. "The Yautja are recorded to be noisy."

"Yautja speak English, too," Smith said. "Stay with the Robinsons."

The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm.

"When should the Robinsons expect you to return?" The Robot asked.

"I do not know," Smith said. "You and your medical tapes can stand in for me until my return."

"Doctors are supposed to have fingers not claws like these," The Robot said. "They are not supposed to break down if they run out of tapes. They are not meant to be out of service when a member of the party is gravely injured. They are meant to be on the scene. The chances of your survival are very slim without help. Let me help."

"They need a protector," Smith stressed. "A active one at that."

"By helping you is protecting the Robinsons," The Robot said. "I would be unable to forgive myself had I been unable to."

"You don't know what I plan to do," Smith said.

"I have a very good idea," The Robot said. "I have known you for _three years_ , Doctor Smith."

Smith nodded his head.

"Like to lead the way?" Smith said.

"I detect the Yautja's space craft," The Robot said. "It is not far."

Smith jumped on to Robot's back placing his feet on the Robot's treads.

"Let's mind the store, my bosom friend," Smith said.

The Robot speeded in the direction of the Jautja's spacecraft and Smith spared one last look at the Jupiter 2 that was growing smaller and smaller as the Robot went further and further away from the scene. It was painful to leave the Robinsons taking along their prized, beloved friend. The Robot hadn't given him much choice on the matter. Not often did Smith yank off the power back as he used to in the beginning. He turned his attention onto the dark scenery looking over the Robot's rounded figure.


	9. but

They came to a stop in front of a unusual space craft that had rockets and seemed heavily bulky compared to most spaceships that they crossed paths with. Smith jumped off the Robot. The Yautja became visibly standing at the entrance to the space craft. Smith sighed, looking on, then balled his hands into fists and clasped them together. He walked up the ramp that was glowing a soft shade of red. There was gray smoke drifting out of the space craft landing to the ground. The Robot came to a pause in the darkness in front of the lighting. There were shades of red that outlined a unusual wall design and panels that seemed like it. 

"How delightful of a ship you have here," Smith said, observing then turned his attention on to the Yautja. The Robot repeated after him in clicks. "I have a challenge for you."

The Yautja tilted xeir head.

Smith couldn't see through the mask if xey were making a face as the Robot repeated with clicks. 

"You can hunt me," Smith said, as the Robot clicked behind him. "And I can hunt you at a place of _my_ choosing." Smith gestured toward himself. 

There was a series of clicks from the Yautja.

"That is fair," The Robot said. 

"If you kill me then you can hunt down the party of the Jupiter 2," he tapped his fingers staring down the man at the section where his eyes were. The Robot translated as the doctor was speaking. "But . . . if you don't kill me then you will die most admirably."

"Negative," came the Robot's voice from the Yautja.

"He has a voice synthesizer!" The Robot said, his head bobbing up.

There was a series of clicks from the Yautja. 

"That is their helmet replaying my voice," The Robot said. "Xey are learning English."

Smith raised his eyebrows.

"Quite interesting," Smith said. The Robot translated after him. "So you still like to hunt me?"

The Yautja shook xeir head making clicks.

"That was scheduled to repeat at that time," The Robot said, as the Yautja continued. "The Yautja enjoys hunting humans of all kinds of characteristics. Including the cowards." The Robot paused as the Yautja continued clicking. The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm then repeated the question with a confused set of clicks.

The Yautja nodded.

"Cowards make xeir adrenaline run," The Robot said, then turned toward Smith. "Xeir preference."

"You think I am worthy of being hunted?" Smith asked, surprised while placing a hand on his chest. The Robot repeated after him. "I am flattered." Then Smith clasped his hands together.

The Robot clicked back, curiously earning short clicks from the Yautja and the B-9 replied a set of factly clicks. 

"What is it?" Smith asked.

"Their given name is dofus," The Robot said, earning big eyes from Smith

"What a undeserved name for such a skilled hunter," Smith said. "How about Talre?" The  Robot repeated in clicks. 

The Yautja had a rapid series of clicks and lowered xeir head as xeir shoulders rolled up and down.

"That means dofus, too," The Robot said.

"Then what about Stine?" Smith offered, then the Robot translated. 

The rapid clicks stopped then they looked up with softer, slower clicks.

"They like it," The Robot said. "It is the kindest name anyone has called them."

 "I have to take my bosom friend along," Smith said, gesturing toward the Robot. "He will be my guard dog for unwanted people."

"I am not a guard dog!" The Robot protested.

"You're still going to help," Smith said.

"Affirmative," Stine's synthesizer said, then gestured in to the ship.

"After you, my bosom friend," Smith said, gesturing the Robot in.

The Robot went in between the two between the two and Stine watched the Robot pass by.

"Thank you," came a unusual high pitched voice from Stine.

Smith turned his attention on to the towering Stine.

"Give me hell," Smith said, with a dismissive wave. "and make that name worth my visit."

Smith walked away in the direction of the Robot.

"Negative," Stine's synthesizer said, then finished off with a series of clicks that said, " _You will give me hell_."

Xey pressed a button on what seemed to be a necklace.

The door to the outside began to close as they turned away following the two as a young boy's voice was heard distantly from the background.

"Doctor Smith!" It was Will running after the space craft. "Doctor Smith! Come back!"

The spaceship started to slowly lift off above the ground then turned around and headed toward the sky. Will held a flashlight in one hand while in his orange PJ's as he came to a stop. The young boy was left watching the space craft fly away leaving a trail of smoke and a long, embedded circular slightly raised valley. He shielded his eyes holding up the laser pistol along over his head. The ship vanished into the night leaving the boy abandoned. He turned away then ran back in the direction of the Jupiter 2 with a lot of miles to cover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will wasn't planned to come but he had to run in anyway.
> 
> Originally, this was seen as a series of scenes where The Yautja arrives to the Robinsons, Smith overhears that the Yautja is headed to Earth for a hunt, decides to hitch a ride, makes his goodbyes, and goes off with the Yautja but he realizes at the wrong moment that this Yautja is hunting _humanoids_. Like him. He is going to be the hunt. He screams and goes toward the door hitting on it as the ship is preparing to lift off pleading for help. The ship leaves the planet without the Robinsons knowing the Yautja's true intentions but only Smith knows. And from there, everything after the landing in my mind is the same except the Robot was never here.
> 
> Either way, the way this idea developed is probably still as satisfying and fun as that one because the end is the goddamn same. It will end like a Predator movie but a heartwarming sequence is going to be there and leave you smiling. At least I hope it does at the time of writing this note.


	10. the

The Robot's sensors kicked on once Smith put on the power pack.

"Good morning!" The Robot sang.

"You had a nice beauty rest," Smith said, cupping his hands together.

"Negative," The Robot said. "I did not rest."

Smith rolled a eye.

"We're going to be near the planet in fifteen minutes," Smith said. "So be polite to our prey."

"Is your place of choosing Earth by any chance?" The  Robot asked.

"That would be too easy, you ninny," Smith chastised the Robot wiggling his finger. "This  planet we're heading to is more advanced than our beloved, homely Earth. I chose a town of five thousand people to lay the hunt. Similar but different Earth like civilization."

"More people the better and the less conspicuous," The Robot said. "No one will be suspicious of someone randomly coming in."

Smith tapped his fingers together with a short nod.

"Somewhere not too remote, somewhere not too far away from the nearest forest, and somewhere not too far away from the nearest military base should it come down to using their weaponary," Smith put up a wide device from his side.  "He was most gracious by handing me a padd and gracing me with finding the perfect hunting grounds."

"How recent are these findings?" The Robot asked.

" _Very_ recent," Smith said. "We have been in transport for two days."

"How eventful were the last two days?" The Robot asked.

"I learned sign language but I rather use a more precise machine to do the translating," Smith said. "You should see his trophies."

The Robot tagged along with Smith until they came to the center of the space craft where there lay smoke that made the legs unable to be seen making it see that the Robot and Smith were ghosts in the red glowing environment. Smith came to a pause then gestured toward the collection. The Robot turned in the direction of the trophies and wheeled toward it. After a few moments, the Robot bobbed his head up. There were massive heads decorating the hall on counters. The Robot trembled registering in the skulls. Smith raised a brow at the trembling Robot then his eyebrows hunched together and a confused gaze appeared in his eyes.

"I do not like this," The Robot said.

"What is the matter, booby?" Smith asked.

"These are dangerous creatures," The Robot said. "They outnumber the skulls of humans."

"Ah," Smith said. "He is taking a break from hunting the big prey is he now?"

"We should have brought Professor Robinson and Major West into this matter," The Robot said. "He will defeat you overnight."

Smith baa--ed back, dismissively waving his hand back.

"I have a three day start," Smith said. "Familiarizing myself to the environment, gathering the equipment, and preparing the traps."

"So confident that you are going to survive," The Robot said. "Their lives are on your shoulders!"

"Confidence is all I have that everything is going to be okay after I get dirty," Smith said. "You won't."

"I will," The Robot insisted. "Getting dirty for me will be either killing another lifeform to preserve yours. It will happen and I will be ready for that moment unlike you."

"Think I haven't killed a man before to survive?" Smith asked.

"You are incapable of murdering a human," The Robot acknowledged. "A alien, however, is very likely."

"Anyone is capable of killing a human, you bottle nose dolphin!" Smith protested, glaring toward the Robot.

The ship groaned, softly, around the two earning Smith turning away from the Robot with a wary look on his face and the Robot wheeling forward.

"We are going through the atmosphere of the planet," The Robot said.

Smith loudly clapped his hands together glancing up with a smile.

"That's the beginning of the hunt," Smith said. The Robot reached forward placing a hand on the older man's thin long arm. The gesture was silent but the words were loud and clear. He could feel the Robot's imaginary eyes on him. The gesture was touching.  _Be careful, Doctor Smith._ Smith's eyes grew big keeping his cool then his eyes returned to their normal size as the  Robot's arms returned into his shell. "Have some faith in me, booby."

There was a series of clicks from the corridor then they headed in Stine's direction side by side.


	11. sum

Roburt was riding his bicycle down the familiar, noisy path alongside the trees. His short, dark curls flew to the side as air gusted past him. The center light from the bicycle highlighted the path ahead of him giving him a clear view. A good enough view to see if there were any animals in his way. He can see up ahead there were lights in the distance that were flickering from side to side that were strikingly familiar and comforting. Every night on the way back from town from work, he would see them. His job had him working from four to ten at a tool shop. A nice, kind well paying job. 

Roburt heard a hover car fly above his head mere inches then he held his fist up,

"Watch where you're going, fucker!" Roburt shouted. "Stupid city slicker. Stupid tourist. Stupid Karlottesville being a historic town."

Roburt aggressively pedaled away then looked over his shoulder.

"Good riddance," Roburt said. "No hover cars for miles."

Roburt turned his attention on to the path ahead then stopped.

"What the hell?" Roburt said.

The clouds were glowing a gentle red theme that was centering around a large object.

"Wicked!" Roburt said.

Roburt came to a stop along the shoulder of the road then took out a large device from his wide, big pocket and held it up after swiping through the screen. He tapped on the center of the device catching several shots as it came close and closer to him. He lowered the device watching the strange phenomenon move toward a empty field.  The flying red splotch flew toward the young man's way then motioned away. His mouth slowly fell agape watching the space craft come to a landing. The power that was jetting out of the rockets slowly vaporized before his eyes. Red lines appeared on the back end of the space craft that remained still and humming gently.

All the while remaining very still.

Roburt sat there taking snap shots from where he remained sitting.

"Holy shit," Roburt said, taking shots of the lowering door one after another.

Smoke drifted out of the space craft's doors spilling toward the grass.

"I greatly appreciate the drop off, Stine," came a man's voice. "as does my bosom friend."

"This cloaking device will provide the best cover that Doctor Smith is  a runaway from a insane asylum," A rather colorful, deep robotic voice then added. "Not that he belongs there. Ideally, Doctor Smith could make himself quickly at home but he would be more of a problem to them than he was to the  Robinsons."

There was a loud, annoyed baa that echoed through the hall.

"Aliens," Roburt said, as a lone simplistic robotic figure came in the doorway.

The Robot strolled down the doorway then came to a stop in front of the platform and shifted toward the doorway. Roburt uploaded picture by picture up to the world wide cloud then took more of the Robot. The Robot shifted toward the staring teenager then back in the direction of the doorway. Smith came to a stop on the long, gray platform facing the direction of Stine. Stine came toward the doorway as the ship became cloaked into the night.

"Thank you very much for the ride," Smith said. There was a series of clicks from behind him. "I look forward to our little death challenge."

There came a set of clicks from Stine.

"Stine is certain xey will kill you," The Robot replied.

"We won't know for certain," Smith said, raising his eyebrows. The Robot repeated in clicks. "Being cocky is unbecoming of a hunter."

Stine took their helmet off to reveal their face then their mandibles clicked together.

"That is not a word," The Robot said. "I believe that is their form of regard."

"Every human presents a unique challenge at being hunted," Smith added, the Robot went on clicking. "and as this possibly being your last hunt then you should take this to heart."

Stine pushed the human forward against his shoulder sending him down with a challenging look in his eyes and a series of clicks came forth.

"That is a challenge from Stine," The Robot said.

"I already challenged you," Smith said, shoving his finger against the Yautja's chest as the Robot clicked back. "Cannot make the same challenge after it has been started."

Stine nodded, clicking.

"HOLY HELL!"

Smith looked toward Roburt lowering his index finger.

"Go ahead," Smith said, turning his attention on to Stine as he gestured toward Roburt. "Gives me a good idea what to expect."

Smith walked off the hangar platform as Roburt fled on his bicycle and Stine put on their helmet. Stine chased after the young man fleeing on the bicycle. He looked over his shoulder then turned his attention off. Stine crashed on to the young man making the bicycle  land on the pavement. Roburt turned over to his side then crawled on the road trying to  get away. Two long blades retracted from Stine's device. Stine grabbed on to the man's hair yanking his head up then lunged his fist forward crashing his blades through the man's spine severing it in two. 

Roburt had a terrified, agonizing scream back flopping over to his back. 

"Fuck me!" Roburt said.

Stine's shoulder blaster aimed at the man's chest with a series of red glowing dots then fired and the man became still.

"This is going to be tricky," The Robot remarked. 

Smith nodded, tapping on his chin.

"The town is that way," Smith said, pointing away in the direction the boy had been going.

"Negative, it is this way!" The Robot said, bobbing his head up. "He was going home."

"How are you so certain about that?" Smith asked.

"The town has a larger number of people than the country," The Robot said. "The country side is not as heavily populated."

Smith turned his gaze toward the direction that Roburt had been coming then toward the forest.

"The rental house is in the forest," Smith said. "According to the padd."

"It has been a long time since I have been in a forest," The Robot said. "A real one for that matter."

"Splendid place to camp out," Smith said. "Let's save our family." Smith trolled over the road holding the padd that was glowing blue against his face.

"Affirmative!" The Robot said, coming after the man as he whirred his glowing head.

Stine began to skin Roburt in the dark. 


	12. of

It had been two days since Smith and the Robot had left the Robinsons.

Leaving the Jupiter 2 willingly was out of character without making a scene.

Taking the Robot with him, perhaps, that wasn't much out of character when it came to being  armed.

The last conversation that Don had shared with Smith echoed in his head, especially the most important part that now stood out: _"I am sure if there were ways to avoid bloodshed by the prey, they would take it."_ It was a hint. A little that he wasn't going to be sticking around long. A reason behind why he left the Robinsons without saying a goodbye. Was it in his best interest that the Robinsons were not aware of his decision that night? Given Will's reaction about the situation and the panic on his face easily that Smith didn't tell him, the answer was yes. They would have tried to stop Smith on whatever he had planned. Smith knew that. That is why he left in the middle of the night.

The pain from Smith's betrayal still lingered for the last two days. It would have been worse had the betrayal been done on Preplanis in the first year that would have resulted in Smith's exile. The women felt the absence of the Robot more harder when it came to chores that he could have easily done. Will had it hard on the first day. Sulking in his room, depressed, staring at the cieling with his hands cupped together on his stomach. Will had spent a great deal of time in Smith's cabin reading him one of the ancient myths and magic book during his recovery. The distant, long blank look that the young boy had seen from him was firmly imprinted in his memory. A simple shell that was staring at the cieling. Every opportunity that could be used to ease the boy. Yet, Smith didn't take them when given it. The normal complaints about reading mythical text as being too spooky were sometimes justified. Was there any justification behind Smith's abrupt, sudden departure? If there was a motive then the Robinsons would love to know. Not knowing hurt.

Hurt in ways that was still being dealt. Don was angry at Smith, John was unhappy regarding it, Maureen was more than concerned, and the children were dealing with it the best way they could with help from the parents. Will was playing chess with Penny but it wasn't the same. John didn't know what to feel about Smith's departure but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be gone for too long.  Everyone knew that for the matter regarding Smith. He never stayed away too long. That was the reassurance that they had regarding the unknown situation. Judy half expected to see Smith running in the distance screaming in hysterics after getting back from a troubling, scary encounter.

They were going to wait for the Robot and Smith at least for a few days and if they didn't arrive by then, the Jupiter 2 was going to lift off.

Maureen was tending to the hydroponic garden when she looked up seeing what seemed to be a group of lightly armored, muscular, and braided humanoids that held their helmets placed against their waists. She grabbed Judy's shoulder then whispered to her, "Get the laser pistols, Judy."

Judy looked over to see what was drawing the concern then her eyes grew big and she went into the Jupiter 2 quietly.

Maureen quietly and slowly moved her way to the two younger children then whispered, "Inside."

Penny looked up from the chess board then grew stiff and afraid.

Will had his hand cupping the side of his face and turned his attention off from the board at the unexpected silence from his sister.  He turned over in the seat to see what was drawing the alarms to see the very tall humanoids. Maureen slid the young woman out of the seat and beckoned Will toward the Jupiter. The children were rushed into the Jupiter 2 then Maureen was handed the laser pistol by Judy standing outside the door. Judy closed the door behind her siblings. Normally, Maureen wouldn't go to this measure but her gut feeling screamed at it. The latest alien visitors had come in and gone making a event. The tall, towering beings came close toward Maureen.

"I recommend you stay away if you know what is best for you, sir," Maureen said. "I am not afraid to shoot."

The Adjudicator stilted their heads making clicks then straightened their heads.

"You are Mrs Robinson, is that correct?" came a well mannered, but polite older voice from the center.

"Yes," Maureen said.

"We do not come here to harm. I am Elderface, the older male of this group," Elderface introduced, gesturing toward the surrounding adjudicators. "We are searching for a bad blood."

"A bad blood?" Maureen said. "You mean a criminal?"

"Yes, Mrs Robinson," Elderface said, placing a hand on the handle to a sword. "A bad blood."

She lowered her laser pistol and so did Judy.

"My partner and his friend will be here shortly," Maureen said. "Like some food?"

"No," Elderface said. "We appreciate the gesture. We ate before we came."

Maureen came toward the door then pressed on the button.

"It's alright, children," Maureen said. "They are not here to kill us."

* * *

The camera panned over the Jupiter 2 to reveal all the Robinsons were sitting at the table listening to the story being told by elderface.

 "We lost xem in Calabrian territory," Elderface concluded. "We have only caught up with xem from the emergency hails left by the Calabrian vessel."

"How did you lose a criminal on a death sentence?"  Don asked. "I just don't get it.  You left xey on the most hostile planet and you didn't bother to have squad ready to kill xim should xe escape the planetary surface?"

"Two percent of bad bloods are out there," Elderface said. "They have a chance at redeeming themselves. They clean up nicely."

"You keep the door open should they prove themselves worthy of it," John said.

"Yes," Elderface said, nodding his head.

"What crime are xey guilty of?" John asked. "You failed to mention why xey are bad blood."

"Killing families during a hunt," Elderface said. "Children included including the expectant mothers.  Fifteen families." Elderface counted the Robinsons who had frozen where they were sitting. The pieces came together regarding Smith's decision.  "Where is your bad blood?"

"He left with your bad blood," Don said. "Smith challenged xem."

"Doctor Smith?" Elderface asked, tilting his head. "That human?"

"Yes," John said.

"He will be fine," Elderface said, then his mandibles rapidly clicked together and his shoulders moved up and down as his eyes closed. "But the dofus won't be!" 

The other officials joined in the laughter with Elderface at the startled Robinsons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wxFlKFqReA This song inspired numerous scenes from the scenes to Smith standing in the doorway to Stine's spacecraft, being on the ramp across from the Stine, observing the bridge for one last time with feels, Tomlinson shop aesthetic at night, the scene with Smith on the ground very relieved that it's over while it is raining from the heavy, gray clouds. It's going to end like a typical Predator movie after a hunt has concluded. That's about enough of it I am spoiling to what I view as the ending! If you've figured out the ending is, I may as well have spoiled it for you. But that scene could still happen that way or not all depending how it all goes from here.
> 
> I am going to box this story into submission to get it close enough or just about right. 
> 
> Just watch me! 
> 
> THIS SONG AND SCENES IS WHAT MADE ME WRITE IT.


	13. love

The mood in the diner was solemn and sad in the morning.  The mood had became damp and dark from the bombshell that had been dropped early this morning and people were eating in silence. Parose entered the diner closing the door behind her that woke up the customers. She greeted them with a smile shifting her wrist band up and a "Good morning, Brokus, Torkus," then made her way behind the counter. Her entrance lightened the  mood up in the diner as she came behind the counter putting on the apron.

"Brokus, what's going on?" Parose asked.

Brokus was a dark man with grayed hair turning his gaze up and his baggy eyes had more sadness than morning dreary.

"You didn't hear about the poor boy," Brokus said. "The Mayor's son."

Parose grew a saddened look.

"Roburt Burkely?" Parose asked, earning a nod from Brokus's latino partner.

"Skinned," Torkus said.

"That's why the police were blocking the shoulder of the road," Parose said, lowering her gaze toward the counter. "He was a nice man."

"I saw the crime scene on the way here," Brokus said.  "It was gruesome. Before. . ."

"So you were the one who found it?" Parose asked, her hazel eyes gazing toward him.

"I wish I hadn't," Brokus said, as the sound of a ring became clear in the room.

Everyone turned to face the new comer who was more colorful and at once older than everyone else in the room. The newcomer held the door open for a invincible being rolling a eye then let it close behind him and went down the row. Parose looked out noticing there was a black truck parked in front that she hadn't seen on her drive to work. She slipped her notepad as the camera went over her shoulder toward a group of young men eying at the newcomer. The newcomer scanned the newly placed menu holding it open on the counter. The newcomer's blue eyes darted toward the woman.

"Hello, I am your waitress," Parose said. "What is your order, Mr--"

"Doctor Smith," Smith said, kindly. "Over easy egg, a BLT, some biscuits and gravy, please." Parose jotted down on the screen. "Coming from someone who eats away at my time, that comment was highly distasteful, you ninny!" he twirled his finger in mid air sitting beside a empty section of the curved chair.

"Drinks?" Parose asked, looking up from the padd.

"And oh, some coffee wouldn't hurt," Smith replied. "I just moved outside of town. Couldn't make myself breakfast as the stove is unhelpful."

"Which house is that?" Parose asked.

"The one in the woods," Smith replied. "I am renting it."

"That house is supposed to be haunted," Parose said. "You are not going to stay long."

Smith raised a brow then lowered it.

"Madame, I am staying long as I can," Smith reassured her.

"That's what everyone says and they run out speeding into the night after a month," Parose said, then she quickly added. "It's just the neighbors scaring off people they believe that they won't like," Smith relaxed visibly before her eyes. "Not really haunted."

"Do you have a mechanic around town?" Smith asked.

"A couple blocks away," Parose said. "Brokus can give you a tour." A pleased smile grew on Smith's face.

"How lovely," Smith said, growing a pleased smile as Brokus stared back at Smith very suspiciously.

"If you like to hear about myths around town, that is," Brokus said. 

"Myths are my favorite stories to hear because there is always some grain of truth," Smith said, as a rowdy group of young men in their late twenties entered the diner. He turned his attention back on to the empty space behind him with a glare. "Hmph, as if I do!" he rolled his eyes. "I don't tell myths." 

Brokus looked at the doctor quite oddly being disturbed by it.

The young woman left Smith be heading to behind the counter.  The loud, noisy men leaned into their seats cackling with laughter and had red faces. The humans of this planet were not as different to humans from Earth if not for the exception of their ears having ridges and decorated in what seemed to be black dots that ranged in size and had slightly bigger ears than young men on Earth. Their eyes were slightly larger compared to Smith. Subtle, small differences to the doctor. The men stopped laughing noticing the strange new comer.  Parose joined the young men.

"Drinks?" Parose said.

"Kakedia," Henry looked on. "I see we got another tourist."

"He's a little mad," Parose said. "Don't do your usual tricks."

"What tricks?" Michael asked, as the three other men at the table laughed. "That is categorically incorrect."

"You know the house I am talking about," Parose said.

"You're confusing us for the Palistonians?" Henry said. "That is very rude."

"We don't do that house," Michael said. "That's the biggest no-no out of town. We do those new people who move in and want to explore--"

"And you leave them drunk, wandering the cornfield, unarmed with their pants down," Parose said. "That is dangerous. Cut it out. One day it will happen to you,"  Michael rolled a eye. "You tease the older people and this one shouldn't be either."

"The boys will take a Kakedia on me," Henry said. "Right? Michael, Avienntie, Paul?"'

"Right," the three men said.

"Oh, this will be fun to watch," Avienntie said, with a grin.

"I will be right back with your drinks," Parose said. "And if any of you approach that man and mock him, you're going to be kicked out of this diner."

"Not like you"re the manager o---" Parose took out a pointer then gestured toward a screen that read the rules. "But you do have to enforce it."

Parose put the pointer back.

"Excellent," Parose said, with a smile then walked off leaving the curious men behind.  


	14. And

Brokus watched Smith open the trunk bed then gesture toward it with his gaze on thin air then began to talk. The man was very strange, perhaps a bit mad, or a bit senile. He couldn't be very certain for the short man. Compared to the people that Brokus had known it the sprawling town with their special interests and quirks, Smith was certainly the one that stood out like a sore thumb. It was easy to deduce that he didn't belong here. Smith came over to the drivers side then leaped in. The back side of the truck close on its own with a hard slam.

"How long did it take for someone like you to consider moving to Karlottesville?" Brokus asked.

"A few days," Smith said. "It was the most difficult decision I had to make."

"Difficult?" Brokus prodded.

"Reasons," Smith said.

Brokus looked toward Smith.

"How bad of a reason?"

Smith looked out the window observing the passing readable English street signs.

"Certain happiness on both sides of the isle,"

Brokus turned his attention away.

"Did they know?"

There was a pause between them.

"They are angry about it,"

Brokus looked toward  Smith.

"Family?"

Smith turned his gaze off the road, his eyes on the dashboard, then turned his attention toward Brokus.

"Certain actions have told me. . ." Smith started. "we won't necessarily _see_ each other."

Brokus nodded his head turning his attention off the doctor.

"Must be a whole lot of problems there," Brokus said.

Smith lowered his gaze with the smallest of smiles, fondly, looking back.

"Circumstance, not friction, is what separates me from _them_ ," Smith said. "What I did was for them." _I am doing this for them_ , Smith's mantra echoed in his mind, _I am doing this for them._ It was painful to be away as it was from the people who he called family. "Not for myself."

Brokus looked toward Smith.

"I know what exactly you are talking about, Doc," Brokus said. "Now, what do you want to know about the town?"

Smith had a moment of a pause, heavily considering, but very carefully tapping his fingers in his lap looking over toward the other side. He looked back in the direction of the more grayer, long bearded man.

"At night," Smith said. "Is this the worst place to be?"

Brokus looked toward the streets.

"When the lights are off," Brokus said. "And the doors are locked, it isn't. We don't get much of a crime around here."

Smith raised his brows.

"Not much?" Smith repeated.

"Except for Roburt," Brokus shook his head.

"Not much?" Smith repeated, his voice turning high pitched. 

"This is a historic place, Doc," Brokus said. "There are stiff penalties to committing crimes in buildings of history. Murder, thieving, assault, anything you name it," Brokus twirled his finger in the air. "Outside of town is a entirely different story."

"Ah," Smith's features relaxed from being tense.

"Are you alright?" Brokus asked, looking toward Smith slightly tilting his head.

"Perfect, actually," Smith said, looking toward Brokus. "I like that tour with commentary."


End file.
